The eight tailed jinchuuriki
by SKYE desu ka
Summary: Haru fuuyumi was just an ordinary girl that loved icecream.that was, until she was kidnapped and taken to naruto's world by the Akatsuki!a little OOC for some people mostly Itachi but not really.first fic-PLEASE review!
1. Prologue

_Authors note:this is my FIRST fanfic so dont be too harsh._

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

The injured eight tailed ookami lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

"**Foolish little sister...no-one can defeat me! Not even with your gengitsu!"**The kyuubi purred, placing its paw on it's sibling and growled "**now I must kill you!!!**" The kyuubi lifted one of its mighty tails, ready to place the final blow.

The ookami glanced up,and saw an opening and kicked the kyuubi right in the face.

"_**you let your guard down brother..**_" she murmured. And, knowing she couldnt fight much longer, ran from the fight.

The kyuubi roared that shook the mountains surrounding them.

"**NO ONE RUNS AWAY ALIVE FROM ME!!!!**" A ran after his sibling and with a flick of his tail, the ookami was on the ground again. Knowing she couldnt run, she used most of the rest of her chakra and opened a portal...to another dimension.and with the last of her strength,jumped in and sealed the door before the fox could follow.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

It was so peaceful here, she thought.and lay down to rest. When she awoke, saw a town not too far off and sighed. The ookami knew she wouldnt fit in in this dimension(since she was a giant wolf) and knew the humans would cause a huge fuss. She didnt have enough chakra to go back to her world, and there was no point-the kyuubi would find and kill her. But she did have just enough for one thing. A sealing jutsu. With another sigh the ookami formed some hand/paw signs, and pactically floated away and sealed herself inside a newborn baby.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

The kyuubi was furious after he saw his sister disappear! He turned up mountains and created earthquakes looking for her, thinking she just teleported herslfs a short distant away. As he was searching for her, he came apon konoha and decided to take his anger out on the humans. Big mistake. in an instant, the kyuubi was sealed inside another human. now, sealed inside, he waits for his sister's return...

Thus our story begins...

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Authors note:

soooo? Do you like it?please R&R if you want me to continue!!!


	2. welcome to my world!

"Leader-san. You called?"

"Hai itachi, after years of chakra searching, I have found the eight tailed jinchuuriki. I want you to get her and bring her back from another dimension."

itachi's eyes widened. "another dimension? Wha-"

"the eight tailed wolf somehow managed to get to another dimension, and I want you to get her. No more questions. Get kisame and get ready. I shall have the portal ready in 2 hours. Not much is known about the demons abilities so be careful. You have 3 days to find her then return."

"hai, leader-san." Itachi bowed and left to get ready.

* * *

Haru Fuyumi loved ice-cream. She ate it all the time, and even made lots of different kinds at home herself! And even though she ate it all the time, she never got fat! she had slightly curled silvery hair and she was a little tall for her age and very skinny, she was a pro at gymnastics and a green belt at karate. She was very fit and quite good at school but hated it a lot. It was friday afternoon and school was finally finished for the summer holidays, and all her friends and herself were celebrating ant her favourite ice cream parlour-"the cold sun icecream bar". haru didnt have many friends. haru had a very..odd eye colour and alot of people found it weird-and treated her like she was some kind of demon, but there were 5-6 people who thought it was cool having bright yellow eyes. Haru did too. 

she was just settlig down to a huge cookies and cream, mango and vanilla ice-cream sunday when she saw two,tall people,walk past the shop window, faces hidden by straw cone-shaped hats.

* * *

Once itachi and kisame were through the portal, they were shocked to see that they looked different. They never realised it before but now they looked...realistic. It was kisame who looked most shocked - itachi was a little used to it since he had the makenguo sharingun and had been in other dimensions before, but never like this. so itachi looked a little "surprised" too. 

they began to look for the jinchuuriki immediatley with a chakra searching scroll the leader gave them.they wouldnt need it after they could sence the jinchuuriki themselves. the leader told them no one had the same kind of chakra they had in their world, so she would be very easy to pick out.

They jumped from tree to tree for a few hours and finally came to a road-which led them to a small town. they could feel the faint presence of a large chakra source and decided to put away the scroll and look themselves since they would be able to find her faster now that they could split up.

Itachi and Kisame went their seperate ways but soon came back together as they found out where the source was coming from a small building at the street corner.

_The cold sun ice cream bar._

* * *

_authors note:I think i did alot better in this chapter-its my first "real" chapter since i dont think the first one really counted._

_PLEASE R&R!!! I need reviews to keep me going! _

* * *

makenguo-i think i spelled this wrong...i couldnt find the proper spelling anywhere-please place into review if u hav the right letters(check thats its not already in the reviews already) 


	3. noticing

"Hey guys!" Haru whispered. "arent they...the akatsuki?!"

"hm?" her friends all turned to look. "where?" one exclaimed.

"Right there! Outside the window!" Haru couldnt see how they could miss them, they were right out the window for goodness sake!

Her friends continued to look, Then turned back to eat their ice-cream".I did'nt see anything... you sure?"another said.

Haru kept looking, her friends uninterested. The man outside the window turned and looked at her. She looked back, then noticed he had red eye's aswell.

"Of couse I'm sure!" haru looked confused. How could they not see them?they were RIGHT THERE! "Um..never mind." haru looked down went back to eating her ice-cream-then took a quick glance up,back at the window.

The two men where gone.

Haru tried not to think about it too much. Probably a shadow. No, couldnt be...What could've it been?

* * *

Itachi watched from the roof-top of a building, Kisame on another.

"It's her..." He murmured to himself. He and kisame walked around the town casually, nobody noticing them because itachi placed a illusion-a gengitsu on them. It didnt work on her. That girl, saw through their jutsu and looked right into his eyes. And saw them. He _knew_ she saw him.


	4. creating couples

Authors disclaim: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!but if I did I would be VERY rich and happy.

* * *

Haru walked back to her apartment at six o'clock. There was going to be a party but she had to do her newspaper round tomorrow and anyway she was too darn tired. She wondered if that bloody social worker was going to "pop" in tonight. Haru was 16, so the law let her live by herself-on the condition a social worker would constantly check up on her. If haru didnt do a good job looking after herself, they would put her into foster care again. She HATED it. The adults were always to akward around her and never treated as a part of the family - but haru didnt want to be one. She was sick of family stuff and thought it was a waste of time. 

As she walked to the front door, haru felt a..how could you put it? A strange presence-like you were being watched, but not by something human...a force maybe.

Haru turned and looked around. No one was there, but something caught her eye in the treetops, but she saw nothing as she tried to focus on it. Probably the shadows playing tricks on her eyes...again.

She shivered as she unlocked the gate, and went up to her door; making sure-twice she locked it when she got inside.

* * *

Kisame was really starting to hate this girl. Even when he and Itachi masked their chakra, she could _still _feel their presence. They saw the light switch on in a room and a girls silowet moving in. He looked to his left, and saw Itachi's signal for them to move in.

Haru looked around at her 1 bedroom + kitchen home-sweet-home. The bathrooms were downstairs of the apartment-which was a real bother if you had to go in the middle of the night. It was _FREAKY!_

She chucked her bag onto a small chair-it missed, but she did'nt bother to pick it up and walked into her bedroom, and opened the window because it was quite humid, and collapsing onto her small bed. Sighing heavily, she lay there for a few minutes nearly going to sleep-before her eyes snapped open as she remembered something. The new naruto episode was out today! She got up quickly and pulled out her laptop, going straght onto the internet and downloading the episode. While waiting, haru got the sudden urge to pee.

"dammit!"she hissed, and got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Itachi went inside through the window, a kunai at hand just to be safe. He looked around and saw no-one. He was about to walk out of the room to the kitchen when a name caught his eye.

**NARUTO**

Itachi's eyes widend as he looked closer.

"What the f-" Itachi's gaze expanded as he looked around the room. When itachi walked in, he didn't really pay attention to the walls. Now that he did, he nearly fell over as he looked at naruto posters, comics and drawings. He walked over to haru's desk and picked up a random folder. It was labeled: 'character couple's'. Itachi lifted the cover, revealing the first picture on the pile.

Itachi's eyes widened even more.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Authors note:oooooh...i wonder who itachi has been paired with!? Lol, place into reviews if you want one. I'll do which eva one I think is best/funniest. 


	5. In shock

Authors note: OK.let me get this straight. I KNOW that itachi, ect, are OOC so PLEASE dont mention it into the reviews, because its so annoying! oh, and a warning-um...mild sex scene ahead and its also my first...well...lemony description. So PLEASE no flames...XD im not very good at things like this but I just HAD to do it!!!lol.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Itachi stared at the picture, unsure what to do- to keep staring or look away. His left eye started to slightly twitch, which happened when he felt like...crap. As he stood there, Kisame jumped the window with an alarmed looked on the face.

"Itachi-san?! Whats going on? I heard you yell!" kisame was looking around the room for a enemy but itachi was the only one there. "what the hells wrong!?" said kisame as he walked up to itachi. He placed his blue hand onto itachi's shoulder-itachi's whole body shuddered. "Itach-"

"dont...touch...me...I...can't...think...straight..."itachi slowly spoke.

"why! what's wro-"Kisame began, but stopped as he looked down at the picture itachi's shaking hands were holding.

_The room was dark, apart from the two figures that were close together-and they stood out like a sore thumb. A man with long black stringly wet hair and with lines underneath his eyes was wrapped in a Akatsuki cloak-just covering his private areas. Another man, was caressing the man with black hair's chest while licking the man's neck. The man with black hair looked as if he was groaning and had his long, musclular arms wrapped around the other mans muscular body,glistening with sweat.the black haired man head was slightly arching back, holding the blue hand on his shoulder..._

Kisame was paralised with realisation that these two people were...them. He turned his head to where his hand was on itachi's shoulder-very, very, VERY quickly removing it.

Kisame screamed: "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" before fainting.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Haru was walking back to her apartment room when she heard someone yell...or scream: "oh my god!" There was no-one else present one her floor so it must've come from her room. She ran to her room and unlocked the door, stopping as she saw two men in her room-one on the floor, another looking like he was going to collapse too. The door behind her shut, causing the man to look up. Haru reconised him at once.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"haru yelled, then leaned against the closen door to give her support. no...couldnt be. Haru thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN ROOM YOU...you...ARMAGEDDON AKATSUKI PERVERTS!!!"

the man just looked at her then to the man on the floor(must be kisame or something, haru thought) then dropped the folder, grapped kisame around the waist(grimacing at this) and jumped out of the window. Haru ran to the window and saw them disserpearing among the tree's.

Maybe going to a friends house isnt such a bad idea...haru pondered, before fainting.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Itachi jumpeed from tree to tree for a while before kisame woke up. Itachi stopped and they sat, very far apart, on a fallen tree for a long time. Itachi was the first to speak.

"she knew my name, kisame- this isnt possible! We're in another dimension for crying out loud! She knows about the akatsuki as well! Itachi spoke, in a slightly alarmed and still-in-shock tone.

Kisame just sat there, looking as if he was going to faint again.

Itachi stood up, looking at all the stars above him."we need some answers."

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: schools starting tomorrow,AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! so it may be awile before I update again...and how was that? I know the chapters are short but anyways-

PLEASE R&R


	6. Forget the past or keep it?

Authors note:Dont review saying how much you hate this, how it sucks, ect... i'll except critisising reviews but...

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!!!**

dislclaimer:

SKYE:c'mon, itachi...say it...

Itachi: I. Hate. you.

SKYE: AND I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

Itachi: I wont say it.

SKYE: fine. Be that way. Kisame?

Kisame: sits in corner, slowly rocking back and fourth, singing: "hush little baby dont you cry, mama's gonna by you an ice-cream pie."(yes, I made that part up-i love ice-cream!lol)

SKYE:(sighs) c'mon guy's!! that last chapteri wasnt even that severe!...fine!like I care you guy's are weak...just like sasuke..right itachi?

Itachi: Grrrr...SKYE does not own naruto!!!!!!

SKYE: but I own haru, and this plot.thank you, itachi.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haru needed some time away from home and work with her friends, and agreed to go camping with them, including a few other people and one guy she had a crush on. His name was Tony, and he had lite brown hair, and green eyes. He was quite tall aswell and also did karate- thats how haru met him.

_(Flashback)_

it was her first day at the martial arts school and haru was a little nervous. When her mother asked what kind of sport she wanted to do, she was in for a surprise when her little daughter said karate. But it would be good for her daughter to make new friends, since she didnt have any, now that they moved. Haru had been bullied so bad they had to leave the school, since the teachers couldnt do much about it. It was the only school in the area so they had to leave town aswell. Haru was 10 and was very mixed up inside about her feelings-she was sad to leave her only friends behind, but happy to leave the bullies too. So doing karate, made haru feel she was in control.

Haru walked in throught the door, to come to a huge hall, filled with kids her age and up. Her mother spoke to haru's martial art's teacher and kissed haru goodbye. Haru felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"dammit!i told mummy I wouldnt cry!" haru thought as she wipped the small tears away from her eyes with her sleeve.

"y'know, you're gonna ruin your uniform if you use it as a hanky." a boys voice spoke.

Haru turned around to met eye to eye with a young boy, a year older than her. He was holding out a tissue.

"thanks." haru spoke shyly. "whats your name?"

"Tony! nice to meet ya!"

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, haru enjoying her time with this new boy. When it was time to go, haru was quite sad, but brightened up when Tony reminded her that they would see each other again next week. And so he left, haru waving goodbye, as all the other kids parents picked their kids up too, and the next kid...and the next...

"Haru?" .A womans voice spoke.

haru had been waiting an hour and turned turned hoping to see her mummy. Instead she was dissapointed but curious to see a strange lady, along with her teacher, and a police officer.

"haru... There's been an accident...your mother's not going to pick you up..."the lady began.

_(End of flashback)_

Haru examened the waters surface-her friends owned a boat, enough for at least 10 people. There were 8, so there was a lot of room. They were camping out at a lake - in a secret and secluded area one of her friends found, so nobody else was around, which to haru was nice, she liked quiet. But she wished her friends would pipe down and enjoy the scenery for just 5 minutes? They were yelling at the top of their lungs, already drunk from all the beer every one brought.

"Oi! Haru! Come and have a bloody beer!" one girl yelled holding out a can.

"OK,hold on..." said haru as she got up, and walked over. She noticed some other people gigling and knew immediately what they were up to. Haru looked at the can and grimaced.

"thanks" haru spoke and took it out the girls hand.

As everyone looked away, trying not to laugh, Haru swapped it wih the girls can.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi was furious. So was kisame after he recovered from the "shock". because when they went to the girls small apartment the next day, she wasnt there. They only had one more day left before the portal closed or else they would be in big trouble. Itachi reluctantly whipped out the chakra searching scroll and they began their search again. They were surprised to find her quite a distance away but got there in no time.

"Thats her right?"kisame asked.

"Hn." Itachi replied. He couldnt wait to beat the shit out of this girl. He was so pissed after he recovered from the shock properly from the picture incident.

Without a word kisame jumped down from the tree they were sitting in and silently landed on the muddy bank. Preforming some hand signs created two water clones and slipped silently into the water, not making a ripple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After hearing a very surprised scream, haru turned back to the side of the boat, trying hard to not to show her smile from the sopping wet girl. Haru lent over the side, dipping her fingertips into the water. Haru turned slightly when someone sat down next to her.

It was Tony.

"h-hey..."haru stammered, blushing slightly.

"hi ya. That was some amazin stunt ya pulled back there! I didnt even see you swapping the can! But she deserved it, she a real bitch ya know-i hate her."

"mm..me too."

"Hey...uh..haru?"

"yeah?" haru turned to face him, fingers still in the water. Oh thoses eyes...those beautiful green eyes..

"I..."

"Yeah...?"haru eyes never left his.

"I..."

"C'mon!out with it!"-haru said, she knew what was coming...she felt it...she knew it..._this is it! _haru thought.

"I...I...like taco's..

haru stared at him.

"w-what?"

"I like taco's!-do you like taco's?"

haru continued to stare at him, mouth open.

"well do you?"

"um..yeah?"

"great!do you wanna go out to taco bell some time?"

"like a d-date?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"OK!"Haru yelled, just before a hand shot out of the water and pulled her into the freezing liquid.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note: wow!thats the longer chapter ive ever done!i took some advised from reviews and tried to make it better, so I hope you like it!


	7. Labeled a Jinchuuriki

Authors note: WOO HOO! 30 reviews already! Thankyou EVERYONE for the helpful advise, and for keeping me going! I need review to keep me going.

also,I'll be having some more characters coming in soon so dont fret! XD

And I dont own naruto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The freezing water enveloped Haru as she struggled against the figure pulling her deeper and deeper into the water. She looked up to see her friends mouthing her name-probably screaming at the top of their lungs, Haru subconsciously thought. She struggled against the figure but it just held on even tighter than before. That was until Haru panicked when she thought it was a shark(_completly_ forgetting she was in a lake) and gave a full powered kick. The 'shark' clearly didnt expect this and its grip loosened before it turned into a ball of large bubbles and dissapeared to the top.

Haru watched the bubbles with amazment and confusion, before following them to the surface of the water, sputtereing and coughing up water but at the same time gasping for air.

She was about 10 metres away from the boat but everyone noticed her come up and yelled with joy at the sight of seeing her. Tony was on the boat shivering and had a towel around him,his lips blue.

"Must've pulled him in by accident", haru thought and started to feel cold and numb, so swam towards the boat.

As she approched she saw something underneath the water. Haru froze. She slowly looked down and saw it.

_Red clouds_

Haru screamed, and dashed/swam for the boat as fast as she could. She turned around and saw something huge and white coming straight at her, very much like a shark fin. It looked as if it was wrapped in bandages or something but from haru's point of view, it looked like a very, very big tampon...Thats all Haru could think about-and mentally noted down that she had a weird, and sick mind, before everything went dark as the Samehada knocked her out, wounding her arm badly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi watched the ongoing action from the bank at the edge of the lake. He squinted as he strained his eyes to get a better look at what was going on.

"damn these eyes" he mumbled to himself,before chuckling at the attempt the stupid teenagers were doing to retreive the girl under the water. One boy even jumping in the water, but coming back up a moment later as he relised how cold it was, and was pulled back into the boat. Soon it got annoying to itachi how they kept on screaming for help. He wanted to kill them all. But decided not to as he wasnt in a killing mood. Only a 'beat the hell out of someone' mood. And he was saving that for one person-Haru. He didnt know why he was blaming the picture on her, she might have not even done it! But it just made him so angry, he felt it was "okay" to take it out on her. Kisame was his second choice, but didnt want to lay a finger on him for a long, long, very long time. His thoughts were interupted as he saw kisame come out the water, with the girl over his sword, like a trophy. Her long silver hair was soaked and she was shivering.

Itachi smirked. He'll wait until later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haru awoke, but still felt she was not awake yet.

"thats weird" she thought and stood up noticing her surroundings. It was dark, and she was in a hallway, the roof filled with pipes that were leaking.

"Am I dreaming?"

She walked down a side she randomly chose and heard nothing apart from the dripping and the splashes her feet made as she stood in shallow puddles. She came to a turn, and nearly screamed as she came face to face with a huge white, black and silver wolf, curled into a ball. Its body covered scars that still looked as if they were healing. Haru trembled and stepped backwards, tripping over a pipe lying on the grond. She crashed to the floor and froze as she saw the wolf stir. It slowly opened its huge yellow eyes and looked down at the trembling girl.

"_**Well well well...What do we have here? **_"the wolf said. It had a soft females voice, but sounded like it was in control and but sneaky all at the same time. It's speech was sluured, like she was tired and not in the mood to do anything.

Haru gulped, and stood up. She was still trembling.

"M-my name is H-Haru...ma'am..."Haru said shakily.

"_**Ahhhhhhhh...Haru's your name? I always wanted to know the name of the jinchuuriki I was inside of.**_"

"Jinchuuriki?"Haru said.


	8. Questions

"Jinchuuriki?" Haru asked.

"_**Yes**_" replied the wolf.

"but...but how can I be...wait! L-Like naruto?!" Haru yelled.

"_**I dont know who that is..**_." The wolf said, very flatly.

"Well he's this kid, with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and-"

"_**KYUUBI?! You mean the Kyuubi no kitsune**_?"

"Uh...yeah? How-" Haru was interupted by the wolf bursting out into laughter.

"_**You must be mistaken! There is no way he could be sealed into a human, unless he did it himself-which I highley doubt because of his attitude...**_"

Haru just stood there listening to the wolf ramble on, and wondering what the hell she was on about.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" Haru asked, and couldnt help feeling a little stupid.

"_**Hmmmm..I guess I could tell you...I come from another world-full of demons and humans with powers, very different to this dimension. I am the sibling of eight other tailed demons-including my eldest: Kyuubu no kitsune. He is-**_"

"the strongest of you all. I know. I watch, like, a naruto episode every week and get the manga imported straight from japan!" Haru spoke quite proudly, and continued-now the wolf had to listen to the kid ramble on. "I guess that because I'm a jinchuuriki...and my eyes...and why the akatsuki have been after me-

the okami's eyes snapped wide open at hearing this.

"_**AKATSUKI!?**_" The okami roared. "_**what...how...I only heard rumors before I left but...are they here?!"**_

"Yeah." Haru said, a little angry and annoyed that the wolf kept on interupting her. "I think they've captured me too...the last thing I remember was being hit by one of them...I think."

"_**SHIT!! This is bad! How the hell did they find me...erm...us**_." The wolf spoke, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I dunno, how did you get sealed inside me anyways?"

"_**Dont change the subject! This is really bad...I'm still to weak too get out of here...but I guess I could lend you some chakra, but I would be in here a little longer...I guess you could buy me some time...**_" As the wolf finished, a strange yellow chakra mist came from the okami's direction and went straight towards Haru.

"Wha-what the hell is happening!" Haru screeched as yellow chakra enveloped her whole body.

"_**You're going to help me, so shut up."**_The wolf spoke tiredly. "_**It'll come when the time is right, so I dont waste too much chakra**_."

"Chakra?"haru thought. "This would be so cool-if I wasnt so scared right now and..."

Haru woke up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi and kisame were through the portal within an hour of capturing Haru. They were both releived to find themselves back to 'normal' aswell.(if you count looking like a anime character as normal) and started to head back to base immediately after finding themselves quite a long way off from their destination, jumping from tree to tree. They were also a days travel from Konoha, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"judging by where we are...It'll take 3 days to get back to base..." Kisame sighed.

"Hn." Itachi answered. He was holding Haru bridal stlye, and it annoyed him that he was the one to hold her on the way, since Kisame was the one who captured her. Itachi wanted to drag her at first, but looking down at her unconcious form, felt sorry for her.-she didnt even have a chance to fight.(yes. Itachi has _some_ sympathy.)

Haru stirred and slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the wind from moving fast.. she looked up, only to be greeted with the wonderful, happy face of a anime mass murderer holding her in his arms.(a.k.a: Itachi-but I gather you already know that he dosent look happy...just tired. Hence the lines under his eyes.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" haru screamed, and as any normal teenage girl would do with good reflexes, waked itachi_ right in the face_.

"What the fu- mmmff!"Itachi exclaimed, and dropped haru to hold his face in pain.

Lukily, they werent that high up, and Haru fell uninjured, but extremly dazed of what was going on. After all, everything was Animated.

As Haru stood up and stared at herself, Itachi and Kisame jumped down, Kisame in a fighting pose holding the Samihada, while Itachi stood there, staring at Haru angrly- with a very red left cheek.

"Oh good, you're awake." Itachi spoke through clenched teeth.

Kisame had never seen Itachi this pissed off in a long time.

"I hope you dont mind ansering some of our questions do you?..Not that you have a choice." Itachi spoke with a sudden calm voince, eyes red with the sharinggun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Authors note: WOOHOO! Another long chapter!.how was it? PLEASE review!!i beg of you!i have an extremly short attention span and will stop if I dont get anymore after a while-also, if you havent noticed-im updating every weekend so thats how it will continue probably... XD


	9. shock all around

Authors note: wow, I have been soo busy at school this week...i nearly didnt think I would be able to post this chapter up this weekend!well,on with the story!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Haru stared at itachi's eyes.

"sharinggun..." Haru whispered. She slowly backed away from him, eyes still in contact with itachi's. Then quickly turned around to make a run for it. But, instead of running to freedom-ran straight into Kisame. Haru slowly looked up at the grinning fish face.

"You're going no-where!Kisame laughed.

Haru tried to run but was grapped by Kisame.

"LEMME GO!!"haru screamed, triing to fight against kisame's grip-even though haru knew it was pointless since he was a lot stronger than her.

Kisame chuckled and turned to Itachi.

"I think you should use _it,"_

"I know." Itachi replied, and walked up to Haru.

Haru gasped as he got closer and struggled even more-only to be held tighter. Haru squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, preparing for the worst as Itachi stopped right infront of her and extended his arm towards her. But, instead of a blow to the face or stomach, felt a hand caressing her face. Itachi Face leaned closer to Haru's and began to speak softly.

"I dont want to hurt you, but will if you dont answer my questions truthfully. You've been through a lot, havent you?"

Haru clearly wasnt expecting this and her eye's snapped open in shock.

Big mistake.

She came face to face with the most horrible sight-a pair or red eyes with black propeller-like pupils.

Then everything went black.

Itachi was about to enter Haru's mind, when he noticed some amber-like chakra coming from the ground. Haru looked up at itachi-but she wasnt Haru anymore.

Iachi came face to face with a _monster_

Haru features, especially her face, changed. The white of her eyes were now Jet black and the yellow of her eyes were even more definate than before.

Haru smiled a sharp-toothed grin. She began to speak, her voice mixed with another, strange womans voice.

"_**ah-ha...**_ trying to_** use Gengutsu **_on me arent_** you?**_well its_** not going to work!!you're skills are **_nothing compaired _**to mine**_!"

Itachi stepped back, shocked that his sharinggun wasnt working.

"_**You **_picked_** the**_ wrong demon _**to mess with**_!!"

As kisame still held on to Haru, he watched as itachi stumbled back and and then fell onto the ground clutching his head.looking as if he was having to king of headaches. Then something happened that kisame, and anybody else for that matter, had never seen before.

Itachi screamed.

Kisame grip slakened as he saw this. This was the moment Haru...well the demon was waiting for. She turned and punched Kisame in the face and heard a sickening crack as the blow landed. She was out of his grip in a second and jumped to a tree banch.

She looked down at the two men. One writhing in pain(itachi) and the other knocked out cold-or dead. She couldnt quite tell. Haru/the demon thought to let them live, just to show what she could do.

.the jinchuuriki left, jumping from tree to tree, away from the two pitifull men. She wouldnt release herself from the human just yet.Since the ookami had sealed herself into the human, she had no bounderies. Even though she was still a little too weak to come out and take her true form, decided to stay with this girl and rest in safety. She could just give the girl a lttle chakra and she'll do the rest for the wolf. It was like having a personel slave.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

authors note: okay, I know there are some short chapters...well ALOT of short chapters, but I just want to post them up as soon as possible.like I said, I have a very short attention span. Im surprised that ive gotten so far with this story! But, reading the reviews you guys have sent, it inspired me to do more!so keep 'em coming!!! XD


	10. She's here

Authors note:WARNING!!!!!!!SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA REVEALING THE LEADERS NAME!!!-just to let you know. hope this chapter helps explain the previous one.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kisame slowly sat up, making sure the demon girl was gone then proceded to help Itachi. Itachi still seemed to be in the genjutsu and was twitching slightly in his left eye. Kisame intercepted the genjutsu with his chakra and awoke Itachi. He slowly sat up and shuddered.

"shall I inform the leader about this?" Kisame slowly asked itachi, taking his time with letting Itachi recover-he did it very quickly.

Itachi looked up at the sky through the gaps in the giant trees.

"No need to."He answered and shakily stood up andturned to his left ."is'nt that right...Leader-san".Itachi spoke into the bushes.

Kisame turned around to face the way Itachi was speaking then stiffened when a foot stood out the shadows. The figure walked towards them, his orange hair and peircings shining from the light through the gaps of the giant trees.

"Thankyou, Itachi-san, Kisame-san. You're task has now been completed. We now know what the the tailed demons powers are, and is finally in this world. And please-call me by my name. You two deserve the right to."he spoke, his voice unemotional.

"Hai" kisame answered."but what about the girl?"

"It seems there is not an actual seal placed on her, so she'll be very unstable. We should avoid her for now. It wont matter, since she's now in this world. We'll be able to find her anytime. She wont be able to go back, ever."

Itachi smirked, at hearing this, then shuddered at the memories of the torture. He so badly wanted to kill her now.

"Hai, Pein-san."

Pein the leader, slighly nodded at itachi then poofed away.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Haru watched in horror as her body became paralised and taken over by the yellow chakra from the okami and the chakra cloak covered her up. It hurt. She wanted to scream in pain but even her mouth would'nt open. Then, Her body started to move on its own accord. Everything was like in slow-motion but suddenly Itachi was on the ground paralised aswell. Then kisame, knocked out aparantly. Then something happened that Haru would never forget.

She bagan to torture Itachi,_ inside his mind_.

Haru couldnt control herself, she kept hearing a familiar voice in the distance talking to the restrained Itachi, but Haru was talking to him aswell. She was so confused at what was going on. Then the torture really started.

Haru didnt know what was going to happen, but was shocked to see paper flying around Itachi and Itachi's eyes widening at each piece as it passed his face and even whimpering at some. Then another, larger piece slowly came and sat infront of Itachi.

Itachi pupils went extremly small as he stared at the picture.

The picture.

_THE picture._

"Oh god," haru thought. "not the picture!"

Itachi screamed as Haru/demon ran from the scene, smiling.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were walking back to konoha from a mission working at a small farm for a day when Naruto began to feel very ill. It was different to any other sickness he had ever felt before and he was sure he didnt have any expired food. He didnt drink any milk today, which was good since expired milk was his worst enemy.He decided to ignore it and keep walking, not wanting the others to worry. But, the more they progressed, the more sick naruto began to feel, and his stomach began to ache.

Naruto looked down at his stomach and lifted up his shirt to reveal his bellybutton. The strange thing was the seal was showing-which only showed when he was using chakra. And he wasnt.

"Uuuuuuh...Kakashi-sensei?"

"what is it naruto?"

just then, naruto stumbled but stopped himself from falling by placing a hand on a tree and leaning on it. The pain in his stomach began to worsen.

"I...dont feel very good..."

sakura began to bitch that naruto probably ate something but stopped when a red mist swiled around naruto's feet.

"Naruto!control yourself!"kakashi yelled at naruto but grapped a small piece of paper from his weapon bag. It had the symbol 'repress' on it.

He jumped towards naruto, who was still clutching his stomach and placed it on naruto's head. Just before his eyes returned to blue, an unfimiliar voice mixed with naruto's whispered something. Kakashi only just managed to hear it.

".**She**'s...he**re..."**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

authors note: I am very proud of this chapter. Thats all I can say-wait no, I hav other stuff to say too,lol.im sorry for the confusion of past chapters-i dont write that often and im finding this VERY good practice.-also, exams are coming up so i'll try hard to keep updating every weekend like I do or whatever.please R&R!-oh and sorry for saying how "sakura bitched blah blah"-i dont like her. srry to all sakura fans but i dont really care if you flame me. i would prefer you not to though.

A special Thanks to lonelykitty-you're comments are wonderful to get everytime and thanks for all you're support you've given. I really do love it.


	11. The file

A/N:Gomen gomen!!!!!sorry sorry!! I have been sooo busy, I didnt get to post up a new chapter last week like I usually do because of school!MAN! There are soo many test's going on!sigh well, i better get started...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Haru stopped in her tracks and relised the wolf had stop controlling her. She slowly looked down at her hands and wiggled her fingers. Haru gasped as she smiled widley and jumped into the air to shout with joy.

Only to realise she was in a giant tree 50 feet up in the air.

Haru screamed and managed to latch herself to the branch she was once standing on. She slowly peered down at the far away ground.

"how the hell am I gonna get down from here?" haru spoke aloud.she gazed around,looking for...for what? A ladder? A parashute to safely take her down? Haru groaned and buried her face into the moss and wood she was clutching dearly. "Well, at least I has time to think and go over whats happened."haru thought. As she was thinking, a voice interupted herfrom down below on the ground. It wasnt Itachi's,thank god, or the okami's...another good thing, but some weird, enthusiastic voice.

It was none other... than Gai sensei. Haru groaned.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo?"who is this enchanting lady?!a damsel in destress? Dont worry!!!i shall help you!if I cant, then I shall...er...um...-"he began,

"do one-thousand laps around konoha?" Haru helped.

"YES!!!ONE THOUSAND LAPS IT IS!!!!"Screamed gai, and jumped onto the branch and did the 'good guy' pose infront of haru.

ew.

Haru accepted this though, knowing he'll probably be the only one who'll get her down. Goodness knows how long it will take for someone else to come around.

Gai picked her up around the waist, and jumped lightly to the ground. Haru pushed herself away from him and brushed some dirt off her that she had obtained from running and tree hugging.

"errr...thanks...um..."

"My name is GAI THE GREAT!!eternal rival of Kakshi-"

"WAIT!!!"haru yelled,"Kakashi!?!OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!!!and Naruto!!!!they're here arent they!!?can I meet them?!take me to them!!"

haru was busy babbling away, she didnt realise for a couple of minutes that gai wasnt listening.

He was sulking against a tree, huge, anime tears pouring down his face.

"why?!why does nobody aknowledge me?Its always Kakashi!"

Haru looked at him, feeling a pang of guilt-then remembered something.she walked up to him and lightly,but still holding back, patted him on the shoulder.

"... there there...you're still cool!um...there are LOTS of people out there who like you! ...i ...think you're...cool..ish."

Gai wizzed around, eyes sparkling.

"REALLY!?!!?!"Gai yelled.

"...sure."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

sakura stared at the unconcious naruto in Kakashi's arms.

"What the hell..."kakashi muttered."he didnt even use up a lot of his chakra on the mission...and no-one was being hurt...to get him so upset. hmm.."Kakashi stopped mumbling to himself then turned to sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Go inform tsunande about what you've seen-i shall be there shortly."

"Hai" sakura answered before jumping away.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I see..."tsunade spoke, quiet. "and where is kakashi now?"she asked sakura.

"he said he'll be here shortly-he's probably making sure that the kyuubi's chakra is secure."

"Hai...and what did naruto say before the chakra was supressed?"

"well...it wasnt very clear..his voice sounded so strange...like someone else was talking...he said..:she's here."

tsunade's eyes widened. The kyuubi was talking _through_ naruto.this had never happened before.clearly something had happened involving the kyuubi itself. Now all they had to do was find out.

Tsunade walked through the giant shelves stuffed with books. She didnt pay attention to anything in particular, and walked right to the back of the library. To the forbidden section.

Only high ranked shinobi were allowed in this area. As it contained konoha information, history, and secrets.

And information about the kyuubi.

Tsunade pushed open the double doors and showed her pass to the guards. The doors creaked as they opened and closed again, slamming loudly as they shut.

Tsunade walked right to the back of the musty smelling room and ran her fingers along the book spines. They stopped as they landed on a shabby looking greyish brown folder.

It was stiff to open but the writing was still clear none the less.

She scanned though the pages and turned a page, reveling a ancient, tradional picture of an art piece. It was black and white, and filled with swirls, and a little faded too. But as tsunade peered closer it looked like the great kyuubi no kitsune fighting another tailed demon.tsunade read what was written underneith.

Okami: the kyuubi's greatest enemy and only demon strong enough to be near killing the kyuubi. The kyuubi does not care for anyone, especially humans, but loothes the okami the most. Hating her for her patience with them.the date of them fighting was seventeen autum's ago, and ended ubruptly when the okami vanished into thin air, supposely teleported somewhere-it is unknown where to, but there have been no sightings up to the publish of this file. Although, it has been rumered that she can teleport herself so far-ever to other worlds. Still, No one knows if she's here on this planet or just in hiding in a foreign country.

Tsunade read the last sentence.

" Still, No one knows if _she's here_ on this planet or just in hiding in a foreign country."

tsunade huredly tucked the folder underneith her arm and quickly walked out of the room. She did not notice a small piece of paper fell out of the book to the ground, words, barely readable, scribbled down.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: well, there u go, I hope this makes up for not putting up a chapter last week- seriously, im trying so hard to fit this all in.


	12. memories and thinking of home

A/N: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllloooooooooo people's!!!!!!!(dodges stuff thrown at me)I. AM. SO. SORRY!!!!!the exams are over, and I can get on with my already boring life!!!THE COMPUTER!!!!...man...im so sad. Well, to make it up to everybody, im gonna write an EXTRA long chapter!!

-also, I have been getting constant remarks that 'ookami' is god, not wolf, well...I HAVE LOOKED IN THE JAPANESE DICTIONARY _AND_ ON THE INTERNET DICTIONARY AND IT ISWOLF!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!

so shush.dont blame me.blame the dictionary.its ALL the dictionary's fault.

Oh yes, if your wondering where the timeline is, its after they have saved gaara in shippuuden, and when they have arrived back in Konoha. After that im screwing up the story line-im sorry, but I will try to keep a few things in line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi looked up at the half moon. It was the middle of the night and he couldnt sleep at all. Not that he did a lot. It got him thinking about a few things too. He floated away into his own thoughts and began to remember, remember how this mission started all along.

_(flashback)_

leader-san was especially 'happy' today. When one of the akatsuki members brought up the courage to ask why,as they were sitting down at a table, it was bacause he had found the eight tailed jincuuriki's where abouts by chakra searching scrolls.he explained how it was extremly far, so far even, that it was in another world.

Everyone laughed.

"how can it be in another world, un" Deidara asked, flexing his new arms and cracking the knuckles.

"the ookami managed to get there, since its got such a large amount of chakra, thats no surprise...but, I still dont know why it even wanted to escape this world...I heard a rumor though, that it had connections with the kyuubi. This could help us greatly when we have to unlock the kyuubi's power."

the akatsuki members were silent.

"so..."the leader continued, "i order uchiha Itachi to return to konoha and gather information on the kyuubi's future."avoid contact with anyone. Including the kyuubi container."

the akatsuki members all looked up.

"what!!!leader-san, this could be a great opportunity to retreive the kid aswell as information!"Zetsu' black half yelled.

"I agree aswell!, leader why that!we could get _two_ things!!thats a lot better than one!! Kakuzu yelled.

All of the akatsuki members started to yell about their opinion,exept Itachi, who stayed quiet and watched everyone with a little of amusment in his eyes. The akatsuki leader sighed and was about to say something when someone ran into the room waving their arms. Everyone ignored him and continued to yell. They all stopped at the familiar voice screaming at the top of their lungs.

OhMyGosh!!!!LOOOOOUD NOOOOOOOISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi had arrived.

Everyone stopped yelling and stared at tobi with hatred. Not many people in the akatsuki liked tobi.

The leader took the chance, and coughed slightley. Everyone turned back to the leader and grimaced as he stared at them with his 'evil' eyes. They all looked down in embarrasment and the leader continued to speak.

"AS I WAS SAYING, we will not retreive the kyuubi because of unknown information. We may need him for future use of getting the ookami aswell."

everyone nodded, including Itachi as he was given the signal to leave by the leader.he did, and left with a poof of smoke and a coughing tobi.

Poor tobi.

Within a day, itachi was inside Konoha and within the forbidden area of the library.

Scribbling down important notes in his handy-dandy-notebook, was about to leave when two ANBU members entered the vicinity.

Itachi was a quick thinking man and was out of the library with a blink of an eye.

But, in such a hurry, a page was accedently left inside a page of the file he was reading.

_End of flashback_

_--- _

Haru wandered around Konoha, amazed by the cartoonish beauty.it made her wonder about her home...her world...

and her boyfriend...

this thing happening to her was probably every naruto fan's dream come true. Able to escape an already doomed planet, and start over in a new one.

But she felt sad...would she ever get back to her real home?

Ever look NORMAL!?!

she had just found love, but it was destroyed by a blue fish man and his giant tampon.

...damn.

_---_

_Meanwhile...back in the real world..._

Tony felt so stupid.

He pushed his face deeper into his pillow, willing himself to sleep.he hadnt slept for days sice Haru dissapered. The police were going to stop searching the next day if they havent found anything about Haru's dissapearance...and then...pronounce her dead.what else could they do? Some creature had pulled her into the water, and dragged her down to the bottom of the lake, leaving a pool of blood where a weird, white...thing hit her arm.

He couldnt believe the last thing he said to her was something about Taco's...

Tony sat up. He clearly couldnt sleep because of him worrying about Haru. They had been best friend ever since they were little, and now she was gone...The thing was, Tony felt a nagging sensation at the back of his head like he was forgetting something...something so important that it was ridiculous that he couldnt remember what the hell it was.

It was that white thing he saw in the water attacking Haru...where the hell had he seen that thing before?

He stood off his bed, and grabbed his key neaklace, pulling off the key to Haru's apartment that she had given him a couple months ago when she had to go stay with another family, and he had to house sit. He ran out of his house, grabbed his bike from the garage, and biked towards Haru's house.

After ten minutes he arrived and walked up the grubby stairs to her apartment room.he couldnt believe she still lived here.he would have let her come and live with him if his mother wasnt so spastic and screaming at his father all the time. He was surprise they were still together.oh well.

He opened the door to her apartment and walked in, to the small lounge connected with the small kitchen. He notice some dying flowers from the lack of no water. He ignored this and walked to her room. It was small aswell, and had a few naruto and other various anime stuff scattered around the room. It was clean, but that was what caught his attention was a folder on the floor...like Haru hadnt dared to move it after seeing what it was.

He picked it up and flicked throught the pictures.smirking at some.

One of Haru's friend was also a naruto fan, and had given the folder to Haru to look after while their parents were cleaning out and painting their room...she really didnt want them finding her yaoi collection.

Tony didnt realy want to look at the picture's for to long, but something caught his attention.the first page, had the same thing he had seen just a couple days before.

It was the samehada.

He dropped the folder and nearly collapsed after realising what was going on. He remembered Haru mentioning something about the akatsuki and seeing them, but didnt go into detail.

He realised she had been kidnapped...but who the hell would believe some anime characters had kidnapped her?!

'damn...' tony said quietly.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Unless...he could somehow get to haru...

and he had an idea.

The akatsuki cold get here...so he could at least get in contact with haru.

A/N:ok...well once again I must apologise for the long delay in updates...i am seriously so sorry!!!!!and...i hope this chapter was funny..its hard for me to come up with funny stuff..


	13. the ramen placethingy

A/N:ok, I no u all are gonna be angry but heres 6 words why I havent updated yet.

Holiday. Went camping. No technology. Boredom.

So im sorry that YOU were the ones too suffer, --

also, I have discovered as I planned the story further in my spare time, that its going to be too hard keeping to the actual storyline, so im sorry, but its going to change to something else.there will be some things that are the same though, but not much.i really am sorry!!!!

As haru continued to walk around the town, her stomach began to growl. Kidnapping took a lot of energy out of her and when she needed energy she needed food.

She looked around for a ice-cream store.

Nothing.

Haru whimpered in fustration at the incresingly loud echo's coming from her stomach. If there wasnt any ice cream, what was she supposed to eat??? ACTUAL food???

She continued to walk around, thinking over everything.when Gai brought her here, she was surprised there wasnt much trouble caused over her.in fact, there was nothing at all. You would at least think that they would have thought she was a spy or something!!!

but no, Gai announced that she was mearly a fan, and had come to watch him train.

Haru shivered at the thought.

So, as she was dragged along with him to the training grounds, Gai saw Lee and they started yelling about eternal youth and training and tears were pouring out of their eyes and-Haru sneaked off.

As she was thinking, a smell came to her nose...it was actually...pleasent.(A/N:haru dosent like other foods apart from ice cream -)

so she followed her nose and wandered down the street and came to a very familiar site.

"The ramen place"-as haru calls it with her bad memory since she could never remember the actual name.

She slowly approched it and bent her head slightly to avoid touching the little-flapping-material-things from the roof. The smell was over powering and made her eyes water a little bit along with the heat coming from the stoves.

She sat down and looked at the menu, deciding which one to try since naruto thought this was so good.she couldnt really decide until a finger pointed at the near top one, and a _very_ familiar voice spoke to her.

"This is the best one, but I also like this one." the finger trailed down further to another ramen listing.

Haru slowly looked up, from the finger, up the arm, to the shoulder, and finally to the face.

Naruto smiled at her and was about to say "Hi" but stopped as the young grey haired girl gawped at him.

"...what?"naruto asked the girl.

"uuuhhhh...um...nothing, sorry for staring."

"its okay...um..."

"oh! Ah, my names Haru. Haru fuuyumi.

"nice to meet you.My names naruto uzumaki!"

haru tried to stop staring,and turned her attention back to the ramen menu.

"i think ill have this one" she said, pointing to one, showing the old cook over the counter.

"Me too"naruto exclaimed, and turned to Haru.

"Haru turned to naruto aswell,and noticed a piece of paper tied around him arm with some red string. The paper had little symbols all over it.

"uuh...whats that?"haru said,pointing to the object.

"oh its a seal for-"he stopped and looked down.

"what?are you ok?"haru asked suddenly worried.

"uh..I havent been feeling well lately and needed some...extra help...with it."

Haru frowned. "but are you feeling okay now?" she asked, looking concerned.

"of coarse!!!!"naruto smiled happily.

The now ready ramen was placed in front of them both, the smell wafting to their noses.

"Itadakimasu!!!"naruto said, breaking his chopsticks in half

haru looked at him, then back to the ramen. "ikadisuhki...su..."haru murmered, cringing at her crappy japanese, then started to eat her meal.

It was acually pretty good!

Haru began to eat faster and within 5 minutes ate the whole contents of the huge bowl.

"she reached into her pocket to pay and brought out her wallet, opening it and gazing inside...

"oh...shit..."

"is there a problem?" the old man asked her.

"haru looked up, then smiled broadly. "Uh...no!not at all!"

naruto slirped up the last noodle, looking at her. He smirked, and gave an amount of money to the old man. He looked back at Haru.

"Its on the house, just make sure you bring your own money next time", he smiled

"Oh my god!thankyou so much!" haru yelled, hugging naruto."But I have to make it up to yuou some how!!!what can I do???"

naruto pondered.

"well...im gonna go train after this, so maybe you can come help?"

haru looked at him like he was stupid.

"OF CORSE I'LL HELP YOU TRAIN!!!THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!!!!!!"

naruto grinned widley and rubbed the back of his head.

"great!then lets get going!!!


	14. the fight begins

A/N:im sorry for the last crappy chapter that I wrote, I can be "good" sometimes, or crap at writing other times.ARRRG!CURSE ME AND MY WRITING!!

btw, just for the record-i nearly failed(and when I mean nearly-i was only 1 point away from failing)my english exam last year.im soo gonna fail this year now that im entering NCEA.dammit all!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Haru and Naruto walked in silence to the training grounds and Haru could'nt stop looking at Naruto as they walked, which in turn, made Naruto a little nevous and if not, suspicious of her. Haru realised by the sixth time she was caught staring(and tripping over rocks and cracks in the path they were on)that she was not minding her manners-not that she had that many. Naruto broke the silence after walking for a bit.

"You remind me of someone...I cant quite pinpoint who though."

Haru pondered a bit about her actions and realised the staring at him constantly must have reminded him of... Hinata?she guessed.After all, she did seem a little dazed(and obsessed)over naruto and the whole "thing" that was going on. She never really thought about what to do if she ever...well...met naruto. Haru scoffed at the thought. Who the hell plans what to say if they ever met an anime character?Haru thought it would be cool, but put aside the idea as she though it was a watse of time wishing for something that would clearly never happen.but, here she was.

"Well..haha..i do to a lot of people, I guess well, im kinda acting like Hin-uuuuuhhh..."

"who?"Naruto Inquired.

"Uhhh...um..well..."

Haru knew she shouldnt say she knew about other people-that would DEFINATLY be suspicious.and that was the last thing she wanted.

She decided to change the subject by pointing out where they were.

It was the same place that naruto and the rest of team seven took the bell test.

"You train here?" Haru asked.

"weeeeell, I train in a lot of different places, but I like this one the best. it...has some good memories." naruto said, looking a little sad.

"well then! We should make some more good memories!lets get training!" haru yalled enthustacly waving her arms in the air like a madman.

Naruto looked up, looking cheerful again.

"sure!ok, you throw, ill dodge."

haru stopped and her eyes widened at what she just thought he said.

"w-wha..."

"catch!" naruto yalled and a small bag containing kunai in them at haru before running a few feet away.

haru caught it, but stared at the weapons in horror.

"y-you w-want me to throw these at you???"haru nearly yelled.

Naruto nodded enthusiasticly.

"yep!now come at me like you want to kill me."

haru was dumbstruck.what if she hit him?what if she KILLED him???

naruto saw her shocked face but told her to relax.

"its ok. Ive done this many times!ill be fine!"

Haru carefully picked out a few kunais, still unsure she should do this.

"couldnt we just do...taijutsu or something instead?Im kinda good at that."haru asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head.

"nah, I get enough practice from a guy called Lee with that."

Haru sighed, but then nodded, showing she was ready to throw...even though she had never flung a kunai before in her life. Haru took a deep breath and threw the first kunai at naruto, trying her best to mimick of what she had seem off the anime.

Naruto dodged it with ease, making haru feel a lot more relaxed. He was ready for another throw in a second and stood firm in a battle stance. Haru was ready too. She threw again, a little more force this time, maing the kunai fly faster. She was getting the hang of this, and saw where she went wrong.she knew what she was doin now. Naruto dodged it again, by jumping to the left again.Haru smirked and threw another, and saw his right leg tense up to jump to the left, _again. _Almost immediately after she threw the first haru threw another, more to the right this time, making it go where she wanted.

Naruto, who was focusing on the first kunai mainly, seemed to about to jump to the left but went to the right instead, thinking he had tricked Haru, but noticed the second kunai flying right at him, forcingnaruto to swerve to the left again, knocking him out of balance. Realising he was about to fall, rolled up into a ball to rooley-polley away in time. Haru threw more, aiming exactly where naruto was, clearly getting carried away by seeing how good she was already.

Narutos eyes widened when he realised it was too late to get out of the way completely. A kunai peirced the back of his leg as he unrolled and as he swayed to get up to pull out his own kunai to block as many as he could. No other kunais hit him, apart from one just scratching his arm.

"whew.."naruto thought. " at least this piece of paper tied to me stopped the kunai from getting any dee..."

Naruto watching in horror as the paper seal drifted to the ground.

Haru ran up to naruto as fast as she could."Oh my god!!!Naruto!oh man, im so sorry!! I didnt mean to-"

naruto interupted haru, although he seemed a little dazed.

"I-its ok..hehe...its just a scratch..."

Haru looked at the scratch on his arm. He was right, it was nothing to worry about, but his leg...

"what about your leg?...the kunai-no..._I _ hit it, quite hard aswell."

"Huh?" Naruto looked puzzeled, but turned over to loo at his leg. She was right, the kunai was embedded into his leg quite deeply.

"Mustve hit a nerve or something...cause I dont feel-"

naruto stopped and stared at the wound

Haru stared aswell.

A faint red smoke was coming out of the wound. Haru's eyes widened.

Naruto cringed, thinking she was goin to hate him since she could see the kyuubi's charkra leaking out. He looked up slowly.

"L-look haru, I can expla-"

Naruto stopped as Haru collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Haru!!!!" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to try to shake her awake, instead his hand was burned slightly and he quickly withdrew it, shocked as he watched Haru slowly stand up, as yellow chakra swirled around her feet and legs. Haru looked down at naruto, eyes even a more vivid yellow than before, and the white replaced with black.

Haru looked at naruto and smiled, showing fangs. _Haru _laughed at naruto shocked face.

Naruto was about to stumble back but then realised he couldnt move a muscle. _Was it fear?_

no...he knew this feeling.

He began to feel queesy, and triend to move again, only to bend over in pain as red chakra burst from all around him. Naruto could feel the fox taking over his body and mind alike and clutched his head as if he was trying to claw away at the demons voice screaming form within. But it was too late.

The fox had gained control.

'haru' smiled broadly.

"_**Hello...brother."**_

000000000000000000000

A/N:

uuuh...well, that was my first kindof fight scene..hope you liked it cause there'll be more to come in the next chapter.


	15. the beginning or the end?

Haru watched again, in horror, from the depths of her mind. This was bad, here she was, unable to control the unleased demon.

She could kill naruto!

Haru to panic, which in turn, somehow went chibi. Of course, this her panic even more. And in no time. all that could be seen was a blur of panic...ness.

But something caught haru's hearing and she stopped to get an idea of what was going on, on the outside world.

"_**hehe...I see it really was true that you, the oh-s0-great kyuubi no kitsune was sealed into a pathetic human.**_"

Naruto...or more so the kyuubi, growled.

The controlled Haru laughed again.

"_**What? Has Nibi**_(the two tailed cat)_** got you tongue?**_"

Naruto spoke, his voice mingled with the kyuubi itself.

"**You mock me yet you are too sealed inside a female human.**"

"**_oh brother, I had no choice. The world I sent myself to would of course not accept me, a giant wolf. I sealed myself with the last of my chakra into this girl._**"

It was the kyuubi's turn to laugh at this.

"**You? You sealed yourself into a human? Then why dont you escape now?**"

The demon girl stared at naruto.

"_**Like I said. I used up all my chakra escaping from you And to seal myself. I have been asleep these 16 years replenishing myself. Any day now, I can escape...finally.**_"

"**Wont that kill the girl?**"

Haru-the real one, nearly screamed at hearing this. But didnt because wanted to hear the answer.

"_**...yes. It will**_."

Haru's eyes widened. "Oh god, oh god..."

_**"the force that I would bring would rip her body to shreds...of course killing her.**_"

The Kyuubi laughed but then it into something hysterical. Naruto smiling visiously.

"**Unless I do that now, myself...Killing you aswell!**" And as soon as he finished, launched himself at her, going extra fast with the help of the red chakra surounding him.

The wolf smirked and jumped towards him aswell, with the help of her own chakra that had enveloped haru's body.

They collided, sending chakra like flames everywhere. They pushed off each other and quickley landed, cause cracks in the earth, and sending rocks away. The wolf girl recovered first and got ready to use one of her attacks.

The kyuubi once again headed for Haru but sensed something was up, and darted to the left.

Haru moved forward and expanded the chakra aroundher hands-which of course had claws now.

The yellow chakra started to bunch up in huge sphere's at the end of each arm and were like yellow flames, making a rumbling sound.

Naruto's red eyes widened and he jumped high into the air.

"_**Too late.**_" haru whispered.

She swung her arms around and punched the earth, making the chakra around her hands seemingly dissapear.

...silence...

Then, with a bang that seemed to shake the earth itself, huge sharp poles of rock burst out of the ground, ten at the same time, headed straight for the almost flying naruto.

The Kyuubi dodged some, still in the air, by pushing himslef off the poles. But as soon as he had pushed-or even touched the surface, spikes of smooth rock shot out of the area he was just on, millaseconds before.

"**Shit, her elelment earth is still working, yet I cannot bring out my own.**"

The Kyuubi sneered and tried to dodge another only to be hit from behind by none other than the wolf girl.

"_**Forget something?**_" Haru said as the Kyuubi shot away, towards the konoha river and landed with a very loud splash.


	16. bubbles

Haru dove straight after him, plummeting into the crazilly deep,dark water. She saw a red bubbling tail, and swam towards it with great speed,only to be surprised by none other than a surprise attack.

what a big surprise.

The air was forced out of her as Naruto flipped around and and kicked her stomach. He then grabbed Haru by the collarr and shot up to the surface.

The real Haru started to sweat(which was odd since she was in her mind) at the trouble of the outside world. The kyuuubi was the most powerful demon, but his chakra was restricted thanks to yondaime's seal. The wolf demon's chakra was still recovering, but wasnt sealed and could use all she had/wanted. So overall, they were evenlly matched.

They were going to kill each other if something wasnt done!!!

---

A faint rumble was heard from an underground lair, causing a layer of dust to fall from the ceiling.

Sasuke looked up.

He felt a very large, familiar chakra signature coming from a long, long way off.

What could be going on?

As sasuke was thinking about something different than killing Itachi, Orochimaru's eyes darted to the laft, to his left,to his right hand man kabuto. Which was odd, since he was on the left. Shouldnt he be on the right- Orochimaru shook his head, focusinf on what kind of chakra he had just felt. It also felt it was getting nearer... A strong opponent? Or a good battle happening a little far off? Which ever one it was, orochimaru decided to go ivestigate. He curled up his lips, somewhat resembling a smile.

"Kabuto, We're goin, now."

"Yes sir."

---

Naruto was sitting down on the damp, dark floor. Why were there so many loose pipes and leaks in his mind? Naruto usually came up with random questions to pass time, but this was getting ridiculus! It felt like hours since the Kyuubi took over and naruto was BORED.

Naruto stod up and looked around. It was dark and all he could hear was small drips from above and...wait...was that talking he could hear? Naruto looked around wildly. Maybe if he could just get a little control, he could force the kyuubi back. He didnt even get angry before he lost control-which was usually something that fed the flames.

The kyuubi started to feel the affects of his chakra on the boy,

"**Dammit!!!**" he hissed.

Then, as he was dragging the girl to the surface, felt his right arm begin to twitch against his own will.

"**DAMMIT!!!**"this time yelling, but of course, bubbles came out instead of words. And there were a lot of bubbles.hehe...bubbles...

He realised he was running out of oxygen, and the struggling girl wasnt helping. He also realised that his right arm was swinging about wildly. He could feel the real naruto gaining control faster and faster.

And soon enough, naruto was his old self again. The only problem was, he was incredibly exhausted from the stuggle of over coming his demon and Haru could easily over power him-which she did. They reached for the surface, and the demon girl took control. She flipped over and was on the surface, they chakra kept her on top of the water.

She smiled evilly as she held the struggling naruto underwater, bubbles erupting from his nose and mouth violently.

---

One of orochimaru's hideout wasnt that far from konoha-which was useful if he would want to keep an eye on them.

They also had his favourite shampoo.

He was so fustrated when he found out they were the only village that sold it...ANYWAY, Orochimaru and kabuto headed towards the large chakra source.

Then he saw her.

Yellow chakra swirling violently around her like fire. She was saying something to...someone under water. It must've been the second chakra source he felt awhile ago, but it was gone now.

Had she killed the being that caused it?

_Such power_

Haru was screaming mentally

"STOP!!OH GOD PLEASE STOP!!!!I DONT WANT TO KILL NARUTO!!!!"

the wolf was tired and getting annoyed-maybe she could put an genjutsu on her...damn...she was starting to feel her chakra levels were low.

If she wanted to get out of this body within the next few days, she would have to stop using her chakra right this instant.

She sighed.

"_**another time then brother...**_"before the yellow chakra dissapeared and Haru was her old self again.

She looked down to what seemed like a dead naruto.

A/N:aha!!!cliff hanger!i havent done one in a while now, hehe. Stayed tuned for the next episode of DRAGON BALL-i mean...NARUTO CHAPTER!!!!!


	17. Goodnight

"Naruto?" Haru nearly pleaded after pulling him out of the water-noticing her feet were still keeping her afloat.The wolf must've lent her just enough chakra to stop haru drowning in the swirling river, but Haru had no time to think about that. She looked at naruto before placing her ear on his chest trying to hear his heart beat, and not her's, which was pumping like crazy.

_Ba bam..._

Haru smiled not noticing the tears pooling out of the side of her eyes.Naruto was just unconsious.

She walked ashore and scrambled up a muddy bank, truggling to carry naruto's weight, but still managed-just.She was tired. If she could just take I quick nap-A rustle was heard. Haru sat up, and tried to focus where the sound came from. Her eyes thinned in suspision before turning back to naruo and gently shook his shoulder to try and wake him up.

He stirred and Haru saw his eyes moving around underneith the now fluttering eyelids.

"Naruto...are...are you alright?" haru almost whispered.

Naruto farted in response.

Haru recoiled instantly before yelling at him."bloody hell naruto!!!Get up now!"

Naruto groaned and slowly sat up."wha...what happened" he asked, his voice sounding tired.

"I think we were... fighting."

"Huh?! But I dont remember any fighting!"

"Uhh...well..."Haru struggled to come up with an explaation."You see...this red chakra started to form around you..."

Naruto's eye's widened."foxes cloak..."he whispered, eye's down.Naruto looked up suddenly."Ididnt hurt you, did I???"

"No no!No at all!You see naruto...I..."

Another rustle was heard, along with a twig breaking in half.Haru and Naruto's heads snapped in the direction of the sound and Then, out of the darkness of the tree's, stepped Kabuto.

Naruto's eye's widened and he stood up straight away in a fighting stance, but collapsed from the overwelming exaustion. Haru caught naruto before he could land on his face, then propped him up.Haru looked at Kabuto, clenching her teeth. A drop od sweat trickled down her forehead and cheek line."Kabuto." Haru spoke though clenched teeth. This was not good news. If Kabuto was here, that meant Micheal Jacks-i mean,Orochimaru, was close by. This was not good news at all.

"Oh, so I see you know me,huh?"

Haru growled in response. She needed to get away, and with naruto aswell. This was the worst possible timing that these guys could show up.Haru put Naruto's arm around her shoulder and heaved him up off the ground. She took a step back, summoning all her stregnth she had to run. It was the only thing she could do!

Haru was about to make another step, but something glinted in kabuto's hands. Wait, no._a lot_ of things glinted

_Shuriken._

Haru stumbled back, and then ran, draging naruto with her, as she turned her head, she saw Kabuto preparing to throw.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

Haru knew he was aiming at her, but naruto...

Haru pushed naruto away just as five Ninja stars entered her back. The pain was just too much. it paralised her body, and Haru collapsed, rolling off the back and into the rushing river.

It was so cold and quiet...

Haruto's body went with the fast flowing current."well..."Haru thought. "This sucks."a few small bubbles floated away from haru's nose and mouth.

"I cant believe im gonna die like this."Haru sadly thought as she enterened unconciousness.

But, right before the darkness enveloped her senses, felt strong hands bring her out of the water, allowing oxygen into her lungs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N:ok!another chapter done!please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!school is starting again 2morrow, so dont expect anymore chapter till this weekend.

Thankyou and goodnight!


End file.
